I'll Be Watching You
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: In Rosewood, nothing is typical. But now, things are about to get even more terrifying. Mona has been released from Radley, but no longer calls the shots on the -A team. Spencer is entangled in a web of sisterly dysfunction. Hanna may be pregnant. Emily and Alison are officially a couple. Aria's brother is a cutter on the edge of despair. I'll Be Watching Them All -A
1. Chap1: I'll be Watching You

**I'll be Watching You **

**Chapter 1**

**Melissa's P.O.V.-Wednesday, Mid May**

I stand next to my sister as our cell phones ring simultaneously. All I can think is that it can't be –A. Mona was just recently released from _Radley,_ and has no access to electronics of any kind—as ordered by her shrink, Dr. Anne Sullivan.

Despite this fact, we have to look at the text eventually. "Read it, Spencer." I demand, too scared to even glance at my own phone. After taking a breath, she does what I commanded her.

_**The truth won't set you free, bitches.**_ She pauses while reading, and I finish her sentence._**I'm gonna burry you with it. Kisses, -A **_

Spencer lets herself fall to the floor, as she leans her head against the wall. She turns to me and speaks. "Who the hell could this be? We know for a fact that 'crazy Mona' is no longer the mastermind behind this shit." I look at her seriously. "I don't know, but whoever it is will ruin us, and the rest of our family, for good." When I say this, my younger sister nods in agreement. "There's no freaking way anyone is going to find out about…." I cut her off. "Us." I say, taking her hand. She pulls out of my grasp and looks at me, with anger. "There is no _us, _Melissa. You're my sister, for god sake. My _sister._

I look away, realizing that even though Spencer's words are harsh, she's right. However, there is still one memory I can't shake from my thoughts. "What about the things that happened last Saturday?" She turns to face me at those words, looking as if she will flinch from terror at any moment. "Last Saturday. Was a mistake."

A long moment of silence envelops us, and then, out of either insanity or impulse, I speak. "Is _this_ a mistake?"

And then bam, our lips meet. It's a dangerous love affair, and Spencer is going to be late for school today.

* * *

**Hanna's P.O.V.—Same day at school**

This sucks, I've been feeling like crap since I woke up this morning at the butt-crack of dawn—also known as 5:45. It's already 7:30 a.m., and time for second period algebra. _Yippee. _I'd rather eat dirt. Actually, that's what it seems like I have been eating, considering how I'm just about ready to throw up.

My fellow math prisoners are just beginning to sit down and open their books as Mr. Rovinski writes the first 'warm-up' equation on the white-board. The nausea in my gut is overtaking me, so I don't even bother to raise my hand. "I really need to go to the bathroom." I proclaim, and I'm pretty sure everyone in the class hears me.

My current teacher gives me a reluctant glare, but after a few seconds, nods his head. "Alright Miss Marin, but hurry back. We're going over some important material today."

"Ok." I answer, barely able to get the word out. He gives me the hall pass and I run out the door. The nearest girl's bathroom is just a few doors down, but it feels like I have been running forever.

When I finally reach a toilet, I puke for what must be an eternity. After rinsing my mouth out with water, and popping the two breath mints that are left in my purse, I'm ready to go back to class. But something occurs to me. I've heard of people getting sickeningly nauseous before. _Oh my God. I hope I'm not pregnant._

Laying a hand in the center of my stomach, I remember one subtle thing. The button on my jeans almost didn't fasten this morning. _Oh no_. No. no, no, no. This _can't _be happening. I thought I had just eaten a few too many cookies Grandma Marin's Easter party last month. That's why I'm getting fat again, not because I'm knocked up.

I can't have a baby. My mom's going to kill me. Okay, well maybe she won't _kill_ me, since her and I are pretty close, but she'll definitely be shocked. And I'll probably be grounded until I'm thirty. All I know is, this is not good.

Just as I'm about to sneak out of this place we call Rosewood High, and never come back, a familiar face opens the bathroom door and approaches me.

"Ali? I thought you were at Em's house." I say, surprised, and she nods. "I was, but I came here when I realized class started an hour ago." I nod, letting her know I understand, but not meeting her gaze. She walks up to me, and gives me a worried look. "Are you okay Han? I was putting my jacket in my locker when I noticed you running down the hallway." For a minute I don't answer, but Alison tries to persuade me to. "Hanna." She strokes my shoulder and I shy away. "What's going on? You know that whatever's wrong you can tell me." She assures me. Feeling vulnerable, I hug her tightly. When we pull away, I utter four horrifying words. "I think I'm pregnant." And she hugs me again. "Oh, Hannakins." My best friend looks me in the eye. "Who's the father?"

I pause, steeling myself for what I'm about to say. "Caleb."

Only a few seconds go by before our phones ring. I reach in my purse, and then Ali and I read the text together.

_**Alas, the dangers, toils, and snares. I'll be watching you. -A**_

* * *

**First Chapter guys! What do you think of this new idea? Couples Are: Emison, Haleb, mentions of Ezria, and The Hastings Sisters-Aka Spencer and Melissa :O Om Freakin' G!**

** Chapter 2 will be out soon! :) Please Review! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	2. Chap2: Trouble Again

**Chapter 2- Trouble Again**

**Alison's P.O.V.—Later That Day**

I've tried to push thoughts of the text from my mind, but at this point, my efforts are going to waste. I can hear the words replaying in my head. _Alas, the dangers, toils, and snares. I'll be watching you – A._ I sigh. _Who is this monster?_ I ask myself, puzzled. Well, no matter what, I can't let Em know about Hanna's dilemma—or the text- until the time is right. Ireally do hate lying to the girl I love, but we're not yet even completely sure that Hanna is pregnant. On top of that, the "–A" drama would just upset her once again.

Emily is the strongest person I know; watching her first girlfriend's murderer die by her own hands wasn't an easy ordeal. Even with the guilt she felt for taking his life, the once fragile teen managed to go on living. However, I really don't want to put her through any more crap.

I'm sure that being almost drowned by that McCullers Girl -I don't care to mention her first name- wasn't a walk in the park either. Even though I try not to call her '_Pigskin'_ anymore, I still believe That Girl was a horrible match for my Emily. She was always so cocky, and she didn't even know Em's favorite color -which, by the way, is Sky Blue.

When my love finally told me everything that had happened while I was gone- From her coming out, to being 'love dunked', to getting the ulcer, and Maya's death-I cursed myself for not coming home earlier. She had gone through hell, and I hadn't been there to kiss her pain away. But I guess the important thing is that I'm here now, because all the girls need me more than ever.

Just as I'm stirring all of these thoughts around in my brain, my Emmy comes up from behind and wraps her arms around my waist. I smirk and she kisses my lips. It's one of those innocent kisses, still so full of feeling that you can't get enough. It's one of those Emily Fields kisses. And those are most perfect kisses in the world.

"I Love you, Emmy." I tell her, when we pull away. She smiles genuinely, "I Love you more, Aliboo." She proclaims, and I know that she is sincere. I'm also pretty sure I've always been her one-and-only, even before that day in the library. Fate had brought us together, and set its own path for us, from the moment we met. Emily was perfect for me, as I was for her. There will be times when we'll argue, I know.

I really hope that Em isn't totally ticked at me for not telling her about Hanna right away.

_God, why Hanna?_ I ask inwardly, hoping that some sort of spiritual entity will give me an answer. _She's too young for this crap! Hell, the girl just got her driver's license last week. _ I speak again, trying to reason with whoever is up there. It doesn't really seem to be helping my cause.

_Sigh. _ Just before we ditched school today—in the middle of second period- Hanna told me she would take the pregnancy test at 2:45pm on the dot. That's when Caleb typically arrives home from his part-time job, in Lansdale- a city not for from Rosewood.

Boy, will he have a bombshell waiting for him when he gets off of work! I just hope that if my best friend really is pregnant, Caleb will handle the situation responsibly. From what the others say about him, I don't doubt that he will.

The question is are they or aren't they going to be parents? I stare at the clock. _11:33 am. _Three hours and twelve minutes until we know the answer.

For now though, I will just stay here with my Emily, assuring her that the reason I skipped is because I want to stay home and rub of her torn rotator cuff. Honestly, that's not a lie, because I would do anything for that girl.

* * *

**Aria's P.O.V.- After School**

At eight o'clock this morning, Alison texted me about the trouble Hanna might be in. She also said that –A is up to he/she/its' old tricks, and is stalking us once again. I was seriously focused on _**Fundamental Art: course 2**__, _when I got the message. I feel a little guilty that I ignored it, but at the same time, I'm kind of dealing with even more serious issues right now. Art class is my escape from it all.

It's 2:30 and I'm sitting in my bedroom, thinking about everything that's happened in these past few weeks and months. My brother Mike seems to be slipping even deeper into the state of depression he was diagnosed with last year. He didn't go to school today, all he did was sleep. I like to hope that being a caring sister will help me snap him out of it.

I almost cringe at those words._Caring sister. _ And then I think of Spencer and _her _secret. God, nothing about that is healthy, and I could barely believe my eyes when I walked in on those two, last Saturday night. I was bored and had nothing to do, so I thought I would stop by Spencer's. Mrs. Hastings told me she was in the barn with Melissa, but nothing could've prepared me for what I was about to see. Scattered beer cans, pizza, some pillows and a blanket, underneath which were Spencer and Melissa, in a heated make-out session, laying on the couch.

I was so shocked that I only stood in the doorway for about two seconds. That was long enough for me. I ran passed Mrs. DiLaurentis doing gardening, and when she asked me what was wrong I just said I had to go. So I did. I hopped in my car and drove off.

I haven't breathed a word about it since, and I don't think Spencer even knew I was there that night. It's not my secret to tell, but I sure am worried for my best friend and my brother. I hope that both of their lives will return to normal someday.

As for Hanna, all that I can do is pray the test comes out negative. My hands begin to sweat as I realize that it's 2:45 right now.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Guys! Thank you Very Much for the overwhelmingly positive feedback you gave this story on chapter 1 alone. :)) ****I hope you enjoy this chapter as well & please continue to REVIEW! See you at the next installment! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily **


	3. Chap3: Good Girls Do Bad Things

**Chapter 3- Good Girls Do Bad Things**

**Hanna's P.O.V.- 2:45 P.M. In Caleb's Cabin  
**

"Hey, beautiful." Caleb greets me in his usual way. The sight of him would-in normal circumstances- make me very happy. Today however, as he runs up to hug and kiss me, all I can do is stand in the middle of my boyfriend's living room, and cry on his shoulder. "Hi." I manage to force out a muffled reply. Caleb then reaches over and wipes away my tears with his thumb. I can't look into his eyes. "What's wrong Han?" He asks, and I finally realize that it's impossible to stall forever. I take a deep breath and say, "I think I'm pregnant, Caleb."

I tell him this as tears roll down my face. I watch as his expression turns from shock, to understanding, -and finally - to love. I move to the couch, and he wraps his arm around me, as my tears slow. "Have you taken a test?" I shake my head in a 'no', and begin crying again. Caleb kisses my lips softly, doing his best to comfort me. "We'll get through this, Hanna." He pauses, and then continues. "I love you, and if you really are having my baby, I will take care of you both in the best way that I can." He assures me. I smile, a real smile, for the first time today. "I love you too Caleb, so very much." I reply, kissing him with more passion this time. I know that he is my soul mate.

We come up for air, and I reach into my purse, pulling out an Early Pregnancy Test that Ali had bought for me this morning. God, I can imagine the looks she got in the Pharmacy while ringing it up. I should've gone in there and owned up to my predicament, but I was too nervous. The two of us had already ditched school as it was, and I was afraid someone might recognize me, so I stayed in the car._ That was a wimpy move, Marin. You really shouldn't let Alison fight your battles for you. _I tell myself, sighing.

My love soon interrupts my thoughts. "Are you going to do it, babe?" He asks, staring up at me. "Yes." I say. "Will you wait for me outside the bathroom?" My tone is almost pleading. He smiles. "Yeah, of course." I give him a nod and walk slowly to his bathroom, down the hall and on the left. When I find the door, I open and shut it quietly behind, just as Caleb sits on the other side.

Once I have peed on the stick, I set it on the sink and wait five minutes. By now, I can hear my boyfriend pacing behind the door. The minutes go by painfully slow and are so nerve racking that my palms begin to sweat.

Now, the five minutes have finally passed, and I know that whatever happens, my fate is sealed. I steel myself for what I'm about to look at. Walking forward, I pick up the stick, registering the results. Two very strong pink lines. Positive. I gasp. _Oh God. I'm going to have a baby. But I can't cry, not here. I have to show Caleb the test._

So I try to wear a mature, collected expression as I re-open the door and step out of the bathroom. The one I love is still there, sitting on the other side. As our eyes meet, he takes it as his cue to stand. "We're having a baby." I tell him this as I place the test in his hand. He gently rubs my very tiny baby bump, kissing me. And now I feel a twinge of a different emotion. Joy.

* * *

** Spencer's P.O.V.- 3:00 P.M. In the Hastings' Kitchen**

God, my life is so screwed up right now, I just don't know what to do. I can't even look my mother in the eye anymore. Dinner with all four of us together is agonizing. One night Melissa even tried to play footsie with me underneath the table, so I had to kick her foot. That kick in itself was progress toward sisterly normalcy, but later, we slept together once again. I hate this. I hate that she keeps sucking me in. Why do I let her keep sucking me in? I don't know. The only thing I'm certain of is that her car just pulled up the driveway. _Great. Do I really have to deal with this now? _

An all-too-familiar voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "Hey Spence." Melissa chirps, in that way too happy tone of hers. And then, suddenly, my sister's hand begins to graze my shoulder. Right as I'm about to put an end to this-whatever it is- once and for all, I get a text from Hanna. **S.O.S—It's positive!** I know exactly what she means. She really is pregnant. I guess good girls do bad things sometimes. Our whole group of five is living proof of that.

"Is everything okay?" Her voice echo's in my ear once again, and she kisses my collar bone. I shake my head, annoyed. "I can't do this right now, Melissa. I have to go meet with a friend." I assert myself, slipping my cell phone back into my pocket. The door slams behind me before she even has a chance to respond.

* * *

**Chapter 3 guys, PLEASE REVIEW :)) ****! Just a side note, whenever I write in Spencer's point of view and I use the word 'her' or 'she' a lot, Spencer is referring to Melissa. I'm trying to convey the message that in this situation, it's really hard for Spencer to even say her sister's name. This whole thing just petrifies her. You can imagine, I bet. :O Anyway, what are your thoughts? ;) feel free to let me know, be it negative or positive. Until next Chapter. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


End file.
